


We Are The Heroes

by Hetalia1912



Category: Litesound (Band), We Are The Heroes-Litesound(Music Video)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - We Are The Heroes (Music Video), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual!Dimitry Karyakin, Blood and Injury, But the guys also work with resuce services, Demisexual!Vladimir Karyakin, Dimitry is awkward when it comes to girls, Disasters, Drama & Romance, Earthquakes, Explosions, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I blame eurovision, I don't give Dimitry a break in this, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Litesound is still a band here, Major Original Character(s), Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Natural Disasters, Original Character(s), Panromantic!Vladimir Karyakin, Poor Natalya, Poor Vladimir is just worrying about Dimitry, Rescue Missions, Sibling Love, Strangers to Lovers, There are some other relationships, We Are The Heroes (Music Video), Yay for pining!, but they aren't that important, something probably explodes, you have to watch eurovision to get this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Dimitry Karyakin didn't think his life could get any crazier.Well at least he did before a plane crash caused by a crazy series of events.And before he met a girl that was onboard who was thinking the same thing.~~~Natalya Vasnetsov was just trying to settle down following her trip to Russia to see her parents.Boy was she wrong.....Thankfully not everything is bad about her current situation.....(Based partly on the music video for 'We Are The Heroes' By Litesound)





	We Are The Heroes

**Over Minsk,Belarus 8:45 PM**

"Ma'am?"

Natalya lifted her head to look at the stewardess try to get her attention."Do you need anything?"

She shook her head"No thank you."

The stewardess nodded and continued walking down the aisle of the plane,checking on the other passengers.

Natalya let out a sigh,she was returning to Belarus after visiting her parents in Moscow.

She was estranged from her parents so she didn't see them often,it's not that she hated them she wanted to live on her own.

She looked outside and sighed again.

 _Life must hate me._ She thought.

The last couple days had been painfully awkward.She saw a lot of family members she didn't see often or didn't see at all.

The entire time she just want to disappear,she wanted to pretend she didn't exist,for everyone to ignore her.

Sometimes you need to be careful what you wish for,you just might get it.

* * *

**Minsk,Belarus**

**Residence of the Karyakin Brothers**

"Hey Dimitry?"

"Dimitry?"

"Earth to Dimitry!"

"Dimitry Karyakin!"

Dimitry lifted his head off of the desk to look at Vladimir."What is it Alarm Clock?"

Vladimir gave him an annoyed look.

"The captain is calling us into action."That got Dimitry's attetion."What,why?"Vladimir turned on the tv."See for yourself."

He watched the tv for a few minutes,it didn't look that bad to him,just a earthquake.

"I don't see what the big deal is."Vladimir just sighed."Whatever,we need to go."

Before Dimitry had the chance to respond his brother had dragged him out the door and into the van. _Seriously,what the hell is the big deal here?_

 


End file.
